


Soulswap

by dramaticinsanity



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (Possibly) Die, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Glimmer/Bow - Freeform, Bodyswap, Catra is in "I won't say I'm in love" Denial, Catra's POV, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Lying/Dishonesty, Morally Grey Character, Pre-Redemption, Season 3, Trans Character, it's more of an excuse than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: “You have a soulmate don’t you? Was it… was it someone in the horde?”She had to make an effort not to snap. They couldn’t get suspicious. “I guess soulmarks can get it wrong.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Soulswap

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching this series for the first time, this month on the 16th. I wrote most of this just after finishing season 3 I think it was… then came back and made a few tweaks. Oddly, I learned about this ship from tumblr before ever watching it or considering watching it, but I didn’t feel one way or another since I didn’t know the characters. I *was* totally spoiled for it being canon due to seeing images/gifs of The Kiss in passing. BUT I shipped it within the first few episodes because the dynamic just hits right. Somehow the spoiler just made it that much more riveting, as I closely watched every MOMENT.
> 
> I don’t know if some characters might be OOC but I did my best. 
> 
> Also, this didn’t start a soulmate trope but it became one as a handwave explanation even though this show has plenty of science-magic fuckery that would’ve probably done the job anyway. I’m just lazy.
> 
> Mind the tags. Don’t read if any element may bother you.

The light pierced Catra's eyelids. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Then, she shot up straight. She remembered Hordak's rage at her falsehood. Shouldn't she be imprisoned or worse? Hesitantly, she cracked open an eye. The room was bright and colorful. She gritted her teeth. It looked like where a princess would live. She scooted to the edge of the too-soft bed and stretched. That's when she noticed. 

Things didn't feel right. She patted her head at the sides and her rump, and she squeaked. Her ears and tail were gone! She held out her hands, fingers spread. She flexed them. She had trimmed, curved fingernails, no claws. Her stomach sank. She had heard horror stories, but it couldn't be. Catra frantically pulled up the left leg of her pants. Nothing. 

Taking a deep breath, Catra cracked open the door. A guard was passing! 

“Hey. You.” 

The guard paused and turned. 

“Haha um - this is so dumb, but I forget where the nearest latrine is?” 

The guard pointed. Catra squeezed through the door and sprinted in that direction. She approached the mirror - fears confirmed. Adora's (wonderful, familiar, beautiful, frustrating, infuriating, perfect) face stared back. She was in her friend-turned-foe's body, somehow. Shame filled her at the thought of what she was going to do next, but she buried it. She faked a smirk. 

“Sorry about this Adora, but I have to know.” It was strange to not hear her own raspy, pitchy tones. 

She all but tore her clothes off, eyes searching every inch of skin. When her eyes caught it, she audibly gasped. There on her chest by the collar, in neat, blocky letters, her own name: Catra. With a shaking finger, she slowly traced each letter. It wasn't just her.  _ They _ were soulmates. She glanced down and saw something else. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Adorrraaa - how did you  _ hide  _ this from me? I thought we knew everything - well I guess not. I could never have predicted that you’d be defective from the horde…”

Catra loosely grasped the stalk between Adora’s -  _ her _ legs. She giggled, eyes flashing with glee. Golden blackmail material, perhaps? Catra’s expression darkened. No. No matter how they’d fallen out, she wouldn’t do that to her. How could she have missed that Adora was a Falseman - that’s what they called it - a girl in a male body. The horde didn’t care, as long as you did your job and didn’t draw attention to yourself. She’d heard, when she was younger how the rebellion side would… would execute… she could only hope it was propaganda.

Her face reddened at the thought. She didn’t know if Adora would have shared it with her new friends. Why wouldn’t she if they were so much better than Catra? If they were as great as Adora seemed to think, she surely would have told them?

Banishing those racing thoughts, Catra giggled. She did a little hip wiggle, feeling silly at the way things bounced around. 

To the reflection she proclaimed, “I’m going to pee standing up!”

Then, she did. It was oddly liberating. She gave herself a sniff and cringed. “Doesn’t she ever  _ wash _ herself? Yeesh.” 

Catra jumped in the shower. This skin had a different texture. The experience made her giddy and creeped out at the same time, as she respectfully cleaned the body she was borrowing. It was odd, being in the body she had only had furtive daydreams of seeing more of. 

_ Soulmates, when they were out of harmony, may have experienced a body switch. This is a strange magic which sometimes occured to give the pair a better understanding of each other. Some claim it to have merely been an exaggeration of a brief mind meld.  _

Catra growled at the echo of Shadow Weaver’s voice in her head. It was one of the few lessons she truly paid attention to, as any lessons involving soulmates tended to grab her attention. She remembered clearly the day it happened.

_ They were training. Adora had just won against her. Catra immediately knew she’d be half-jokingly claiming she let Adora win. Then, there was a sharp, burning pain in her ankle. She clenched her jaw, teeth grinding behind closed lips. Her hand twitched as she made a grab at her ankle, but she stopped herself. Naturally, Adora caught the motion. _

_ As she helped Catra to her feet she whispered, “Alright? Are you, actually hurt?”  _

_ “I’m fine,” Catra hissed. As soon as she was alone, she looked.  _

Tears sprang to Catra’s eyes as she pulled herself out of the memory. She had tried many times to work up the courage to ask Adora if she’d received a mark. Soulmates weren’t always  _ that _ of course, nor was it always mutual. Occasionally, it was platonic. She wasn’t even sure what sexual soulmates  _ did _ \- aside from procreate more soldiers for the horde. Since they were both girls, that would have defeated the purpose - so Catra tried not to entertain that train of thought, but she couldn’t help wondering.  _ Apparently _ , it would have been useful after all.

But Adora left the horde. None of it mattered now. She toweled off and realized she had forgotten a change of clothes. Oh well. As off putting as it was, it smelled like Adora didn’t change her clothes often here anyway. It was odd, she was always so clean during her horde days, you’d think among pampered princesses, she would be  _ more _ clean and perfect. Had  _ fighting _ the horde (and Catra) kept her  _ that _ busy, that distracted? Catra dressed into the same clothes and walked out. She made her way back to the room.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Adora’s two obnoxious friends. They were - they were - what were they doing exactly? Their faces were practically smashed together, connected around the area of the lips. The boy - Bow? 

He pulled away and saw her. Catra’s initial instinct was to leap and attack, before she realized they would see  _ Adora, _ their friend, not their enemy. She pulled out of the crouch before the position could settle.

“Adora - uhhhh -”

“What were you…  _ doing?” _

“Er -”

Sparkles? Glitzy? Glitter? Glimmer. Glimmer offered, “Kissing?”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “What is that? What is it for?”

It looked utterly disgusting. She wondered what Adora would taste like - wait  _ ew _ . Why would she even think that? She wanted to slap herself.

“You know it’s when - you know. When you like someone.”

“Like… a friend? I didn’t -” Catra had to choose her words carefully. Adora had been here a while, and she liked it here. She would also be open, naive, instead of pretending she had all the answers. “I didn’t know friends did that here. It seems a  _ little _ gross, I hope you don’t expect me to -”

“No, no, no, you have it all wrong,” Glimmer said. “You know like someone? Like…  _ like  _ someone? At  _ least _ tell me you know what a soulmate is.”

Catra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She doubted Adora would roll her eyes at these two, no matter how annoying or dense they were. “Of course I know! It’s when you’re either an excellent match of battlemates, or you’re meant to make offspring together - sometimes both.”

Glimmer and Bow blinked at her. Bow ventured, “...Seriously? Wow the horde is… a really messed up place. I mean, I knew that but…”

Catra shrugged. “It made sense at the time. So you - you two - you’re soulmates?”

What a big shocker. They both nodded, appearing sheepish. It was more surprising they hadn’t shared all the details of their sordid affair with their beloved friend, Adora. The horde may accept soul matching, but it was generally considered unseemly - a necessary duty. And they were just… expressing it. In the hallway. 

Sick.

Adora would love it, wouldn’t she?

Catra bit back a smirk. “So, when were you going to tell me? Huh?”

By the expression on Bow’s face and the way Glimmer turned red, Catra’s guess was correct. 

“Don’t you think you can trust me?” She tried to keep her tone light. Adora would probably understand. She wouldn’t be  _ that _ offended.

“It’s not that,” Bow stuttered. “There’s just a lot going on right now.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it.” Catra paused. “What exactly do you mean by a lot?”

“You know… Shadow Weaver? You kept trying to sneak in, but you finally conked out. We just got our soulmarks though there were feelings… not long before things kinda got crazy. Sorry,” Bow explained.

Catra mentally reeled, and she did her level best not to show it on her face. “Right. Kind of late for soulmarks to manifest, isn’t it?”

“Well, actually I got mine a few years ago,” Bow replied, “I just didn’t mention it. Princesses tend to get theirs later. I didn’t want to…”

Glimmer leaned in and kissed his cheek. Catra made a face. Bow smiled. Catra slightly turned away and rubbed a certain spot on her chest. She jolted when Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were full of sympathy that Catra wanted to claw out. 

“You have a soulmate don’t you? Was it… was it someone in the horde?”

She had to make an effort not to snap. They couldn’t get suspicious. “I guess soulmarks can get it wrong.”

“Yeah…” Glimmer continued to stare at her. “Was it… was it Catra?”

Catra’s eyes widened. She backed away.

“Sorry! I don’t mean to pry! It’s… you two seemed like you used to be  _ really  _ close.”

“I never told her,” Catra murmured. It was  _ true _ both ways. “She never said anything.”

Glimmer lowered her gaze. Bow’s expression was solemn. Catra turned on her heel and strode down the hall. She didn’t glance back. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Catra paused at a door with two guards. She could barely hear voices floating from within. Shadow Weaver must be in there. She could practically feel the emanation of her presence. She glared. She contemplated trying to get in, but they were probably prepared after Adora’s failures. She stomped away.

She sighed. She didn’t know what to do. She hated wearing shoes. She could turn Adora in, to the Horde, but what good would that do her if she couldn’t figure out how to switch back to her own body? 

“Adora.”

Catra turned at Glimmer’s voice. Catra hoped she hadn’t looked too conspicuous, standing in the middle of the hallway glaring at the floor.

“You’re right. My mom and aunt left, they’re coming back soon, but Bow can distract them while we go in. I just - I can’t let you do this alone.”

Not trusting that her voice wouldn’t waver, Catra gave a single nod. Once the two women were distracted by some nonsense, Glimmer and Catra snuck inside. There she was, held by some sort of magic circle. Catra’s heart was beating fast. Why was Shadow Weaver  _ here? _ Had they captured her? Had she turned herself in? But why?

As they approached, it became clear something was wrong.

“Shadow Weaver…”

“Adora.”

Catra had to stop her lip from curling at Shadow Weaver’s tone. She focused on her breathing as Shadow Weaver’s speech swept by her. 

“Save your mind games,” she barked. She was losing her cool. “What do you gain from coming here? If things were different… I would’ve killed you where you stood!”

Glimmer gasped. “Adora…?”

Catra chuckled darkly as it occurred to her. If she was in Adora’s body didn’t that mean she had access to her powers? To  _ She-Ra?  _ She unsheathed the sword. What were the words? She searched her brain. 

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

A resounding nothing happened. She glanced behind to see Glimmer gaping at her, eyes filled with horrified confusion. She shook her head. “Wha- it didn’t - what’s going on? Adora? You’re… acting strange… I noticed before, but I thought it was - because of this.”

Glimmer gestured at Shadow Weaver. Catra huffed.

“Why didn’t this stupid thing work?! Ugh, that figures!” Catra throws the sword to the floor. She points a finger at Shadow Weaver. “You’re going to tell me your game! I won’t let you take advantage of me again!”

Shadow Weaver’s head tilted. “Ah… I thought I recognized that posture. I suppose the tales are true then… Catra.” 

There was another gasp behind her. Shadow Weaver broke off, coughing. Catra stepped closer, eyes narrowing. Before she could speak, Angella and Castaspella burst into the room. Bow sputtered something that Catra didn’t notice. 

Glimmer squeaked, “She’s possessed or something!”

Angella said, “What do you mean?”

Bow said, “Huh?!”

Castapella responded, “What? Who?”

“A-Adora!” Glimmer breathed, “She was saying horrible things, the sword didn’t work, and Shadow Weaver called her Catra!”

Catra’s eye twitched. She slowly turned and raised her hands. “Okay, okay, you caught me. But I  _ swear _ this is  _ not _ my fault! For once.” 

“My word, how is this possible?” Angella shook her head. “What have you done with Adora?”

Catra sighed. “Did you not hear me just now? I assume she’s in my body, but - I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON!!! I just -  _ live here now _ \- apparently.”

Castaspella questioned, “First, are you two - are you soulmates?”

Shadow Weaver coughed and choked out, “You’ve asked the right question… of course they are. I imagine you’ve heard the stories.”

“You’re.... dying,” Angella observes.

Catra had to roll her eyes at that. “No duh, she is. Who cares?”

Catra shoved as much venom into her voice as possible, to cover the pain. How she would prefer to keep Shadow Weaver alive and make her suffer. Make her feel as worthless and used as she made Catra feel.

Glimmer interjected, “So - so  _ where’s _ Adora?!”

Catra frowned at that. “Most likely imprisoned or worse.”

She ignored Shadow Weaver’s slight chuckle.

“Because Shadow Weaver escaped and I - I didn’t exactly share the truth with Hordak, he had me imprisoned to await punishment. There’s no telling what he’ll do - perhaps send her to Beast Island, but that’s probably the kindest option. Still basically a death sentence.”

Glimmer advanced, grabbed her by the labels and shook her. “You have to switch back!”

Catra deadpanned, “Don’t you think I would if I knew how?”

“Uh, considering you’re facing torture and-or death in your own body, NO!”

“Well, you got me there. But seriously, I  _ don’t  _ know how.”

“Can’t you try?! She’s your soulmate, you must care about her somewhere in that dried up, frozen, shriveled thing you call a heart -”

Catra interrupted her with an offended yelp. She didn’t get a chance to bite back.

“My Queen!”

All heads turned at the guard’s voice, stances stiff from being interrupted.

“There are two horde soldiers who have managed to get within these walls! They’re asking for an audience but they’re - what do you want us to do?”

Angella sniffed. Glimmer and Bow shared a wide-eyed look. Catra clawed at her chest with blunt fingernails, as she could swear for a brief moment the soulmark tingled.

* * *

  
  
  


Soon everyone was gathered in the throne room. The guards escorted the two soldiers in - Catra’s body, as expected, and slightly less expected, Scorpia. The latter’s eyes nervously darted around the room. Adora stood firm and tall. 

“Your Majesty… everyone… this might sound strange but I’m -”

“Adora?”

She closed her mouth, eyelids fluttering. “Y-yes?”

Angella sighed and briefly pinched the bridge of her nose. “Catra had already been revealed, by Shadow Weaver’s insight… and my daughter’s, to some extent.”

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, flicking her hand in a slight wave. 

“Oh. Well. Hi!” The guards released her, as Adora directed her greeting toward presumably everyone  _ but  _ Catra. Nevermind the sideways glance. Glimmer and Bow immediately rushed in to embrace her. Catra looked to the side and made a disgusted noise. 

Scorpia said, “Oh, so you’re - not? But - I guess it makes sense why you wanted to come to Bright Moon and got us caught…”

Adora cringed. “Yeah… sorry. You seem… like a really good friend to Catra.”

Catra approached them and crossed her arms. “How did you get out?”

“Scorpia broke me - or who she thought was you - out.”

Catra dug her nails into her hair. “And you LET her? Now Hordak will punish  _ both of us _ if we somehow escape  _ this _ ordeal _. _ Nice going! You’re  _ so  _ helpful!”

However, Scorpia smiled. “Aw, you really do care! Special bond!”

Catra found herself surrounded in a hug. She went limp with resignation. 

Adora voiced, “So uh, anyone know how to fix this? This is really… I don’t know how Catra deals with this,  _ it’s so itchy.” _

Adora was scratching the base of her tail and back of her head at the same time. Catra chortled. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to extricate herself from Scorpia’s embrace. A guard quickly grabbed Scorpia. Angella, Castapella, Glimmer, and Bow were in respective dual huddles, whispering. Catra stood beside Adora, crossing her arms again. Adora looked her up and down. She squinted. 

“What?”

“Did you  _ look?”  _

Catra pressed her tongue into her cheek and wordlessly stared. 

“You did, didn’t you?”

Glimmer’s and Bow’s eyes slide over to them at the same time with similar expressions of baffled curiosity. Soulmates indeed. 

Catra cleared her throat. “Look at what?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Catra sing-songed. Then a grin broke over her face.

“You LOOKED! Ugh!”

“I have to wonder, do your little friends know? If not maybe they should. Maybe I should just tell them for you save you the troub -”

Adora grasped her shirt collar, expression serious and holding slightly contained fury. “Not. A. Single. Word.”

Catra scoffed. She muttered, “Guess they aren’t such good friends after all if you haven’t told them.”

“It’s not - it’s - private. No one  _ needs  _ to know.”

“Uh, Adora… what is she talking about?” Glimmer put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “You know, you can tell us anything. We won’t judge you.”

She slightly relaxed, but her cheeks were still pink. Everyone else in the room stood quietly at a careful distance, letting this mysterious drama play out.

“Um…”

Her eyes met Catra’s. Catra shoved her aside. “Oh, you know -”

“Catra please don’t. Please -”

“I read her diary. It was  _ right _ there, how could I not?”

Bow questioned, “Adora? Has a diary? I didn’t see that coming.”

“I know right!” Catra shook her head. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you found out,” Glimmer said. “If Adora doesn’t want us to know -”

Adora still had a panicked expression. Her eyes landed on the sword which Catra had strapped back on before they left the prison.

“Oh, I was just teasing her. You already figured it out, the soulmark thing.” 

“Oh. Ohh. Uh. Sorry about that Adora, she had this weird expression on her face when we were having a conversation about soulmates, and I kinda guessed.”

Adora blushed, but she also seemed to slump with relief. “I got it a really long time ago. I always told myself I’d figure it out when I got older. Time kept passing and then…”

Adora waved her hand at the sword. Scorpia softly remarked, “Awww… that’s kind of sweet but mostly really sad…”

Catra gave a sharp, irritated exhale. 

“Let’s just focus on fixing this  _ mess,” _ Catra hissed. “That our stupid, bullshit soulmarks got us into, huh?”

“Soul…  _ marks?” _

“Yeah, what else?”

Nearby, Angella and Castaspella had been perusing books that guards had brought in during the conversation between the younger crowd. Casta snapped a book shut, failing to hide a guilty expression. Angella looked concerned as well.

Glimmer asked, “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Everyone out except Adora and Catra.”

“But mom -”

“I said  _ out _ , as your Queen.”

Glimmer and Bow filed out behind the guards. Adora quickly murmured at them to go easy on Scorpia, which a part of Catra, deep down, appreciated. Adora and Catra moved to stand in front of the table. Catra nudged Adora’s foot with her own, just to garner a reaction. Adora kicked her ankle as though to say,  _ behave, this is serious. _ Catra longed for the simpler times that the action reminded her of.

“I figured this might be a little embarassing to talk about in front of your friends, Adora, considering some of the content,” Angella said. “I was young once after all…”

“What do you mean?”

Casta chimed in, far too cheerful under the circumstances, “There are only but two documented manners in which to switch you back. The first is a magical ceremony of course, but it would be excruciating with a high probability of death, memory loss, losing your soulmarks forever, and dismemberment. Especially if the pair’s minds are unclear on how they feel about each other.”

The candid delivery reminded Catra of Entrapta. She wondered if the two would get along. Catra groaned, “I’m pretty much dead anyway. What’s the other, though?”

“Far more pleasant I imagine, depending on -”

Angella quickly interrupted, “A mere exchange of fluids.”

“So, what? We spit in each other’s mouths, piss on each other, what? Can you be more specific -”

Adora clenched her hands into fists and growled, “Catra!”

“What? I’m just spitballing. Haha, get it? Spitballing!”

Adora stared at her with a deadpan expression. Angella looked ill, while Casta chuckled.

“How vulgar. I mean you  _ are _ soulmates. The intention is copulation, the deepest expression of such a bond - unless you’re platonic or -”

“Not into that sort of thing,” Casta added.

“Oh!” Catra snorted. “You’re talking about  _ sex. _ You have to be joking.”

“Afraid not. But you do have a choice.”

“I’d hardly call that a choice,” Casta argued. “And to make love for the first time under such pressure…”

“Make love,” Catra muttered mockingly. “You do understand the nature of our relationship, regardless of soulmarks?”

Casta continued as though she didn’t hear. “Of course the terms might be a bit difficult to execute, since you’re the same gender. Well, the inherent magic might -”

Adora rubbed the back of her neck. Catra tuned out as Casta rambled. They both knew that wasn’t really an issue. If Adora would want to do it that way, that is. Catra frowned. Was she really entertaining the concept? 

They stopped after some time, looking at Adora and Catra expectantly. Adora turned to her. “What do you think?”

“What - me?!”

Adora pulled her aside by the arm. “You’re technically - you’re free from the horde. As long as you’re here they can’t hurt you. What do you have to  _ lose _ anymore, if Hordak was done with you? There’s no sense in doing something that deadly, when there’s another option.”

Catra’s stomach flipped. She kept calm and appeared unaffected. “Are you honestly suggesting - you want to do  _ sex  _ with me? Am I supposed to be flattered that you’d rather do the nasty than die?”

“No - I just - ergh, look. It’s easier, it’s faster, isn’t that your preference in a given situation?”

“Oh, I’m not protesting, I’m trying to wrap my mind around this.” Catra continued, “What will your friends and allies think that you’ve done such a thing with an enemy?”

She simply shrugged. “That’s not a pressing issue right now.”

Unfortunately, they were interrupted as a guard ran in. A horde army had arrived, and they were offering to retreat from Bright Moon’s lands in exchange for Catra. Her eyes widened. Did that mean Hordak had changed his mind and wanted her back? Was this some kind of a trick? Did he just want to punish her himself?

Adora took the sword and handed Catra a dagger. Catra dangled it. “Was is this for?”

“This is your problem too, who knows what they want to do with you and we still need to get switched back,” Adora said. “I need to keep an eye on my body so you’re not sitting on the sidelines for someone to sneak in and abduct you.”

“Didn’t think you cared so much about this old thing. I guess my life is just a coincidence.”

Adora glared at her, but she didn’t respond to the bait. 

“Why don’t I get the sword?”

“Because it’s mine, whatever body I’m in.”

Catra’s jaw dropped as Adora shouted the phrase, and a transformation took place. She gained the She-Ra outfit, and her brown hair shifted into long, wavy, golden locks. Catra’s eyes widened as the tail turned golden as well, with fluffy windswept fur. 

“Wow, that’s actually a good look.” Catra pouted. “No fair.”

Adora grinned, almost to mock her, sharp teeth glinting. It was weird to see that hope and bravery staring back at her from her own face. She doubts her eyes ever shined like that, and it’s been a long time that she had a smile that reached her eyes unless it had to do with - with Adora. Before she abandoned Catra - _ and the horde. _

“How did you know that would work?”

Adora whispered, “Honestly? Wasn’t sure. Figured I’d try anyway.”

Catra rolled her eyes. They raced out of the castle.

* * *

  
  
  


The battle was such a pushover. It was embarrassing to watch, especially because of how they gaped and shouted in confusion at the sight of Adora in Catra’s body. They didn’t  _ know  _ of course. Catra’s reputation was fully ruined. The She-Ra transformation made her look like a princess, there was no way she’d be able to live that down and explain it, if she wasn’t instantly killed.

It was weird being on the outside, fighting amongst the Bright Moon soldiers and Adora’s friends. Fighting alongside Adora  _ was _ familiar, yet different. To her shock and horror, she found that it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

Afterward, it was reported that Shadow Weaver had gotten worse. Adora rushed there, followed by Glimmer and Catra. Adora was convinced to step inside and heal her. Before she stepped inside the circle, Catra grabbed her wrist. They shared a meaningful look and nothing more. Catra released her.

Her heart fluttered. Barring anything else coming up,  _ soon.  _ Adora stumbled over a loose explanation to Shadow Weaver that there was a plan to swap back. Then, they would deal with the portal. Hopefully, there was still time. Hopefully, Hordak had been stalled by Adora’s escape in Catra’s body. They were intercepted by Casta as they were leaving, with an offer.

“To make it less bizarre, I can give you each an approximation of your usual appearance - otherwise it would be like - being with yourself -”

“Even Adora can’t be that self-absorbed, and I’m definitely not,” Catra admitted. A slight chuckle seemed to escape Adora before she clamped it down.

“There are some attributes which stand out too much to be disguised in an illusion, but I imagine it should suffice.”

They stood still and waited as the spells were cast. Silence followed once Casta was gone. As they walked down the hall, Catra appeared outwardly calm. Her heart was pounding in her ears. None of it seemed real, just another daydream. Suddenly, there was a hand in hers. She startled, with a tiny yelp. Adora was looking at her. 

“Where are you going? We’re here.”

Numb, she was led inside the bedroom. She took a proper look at Adora in the illusion. She was blonde, her hair more wavy than spiky. She retained the ears and tail, but they were significantly lighter and the tail was striped. The outfit was the same, though it would be pointless to change physically or by illusion since they would be losing the clothes, anyway. 

“Huh.”

“What are you staring at.”

“You’re cute with the ponytail.” Catra slightly flushed and made a scoffing noise - she wanted to tell herself she only put it up to keep up the charade but - well. Adora adjoined, “And it’s strange, your eyes under the illusion are like mine, but with your eye colors. Not bad just… different.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll… be right back. Going to the washroom.”

As soon as Adora left, Catra casually crawled out of her clothes. No reason not to speed this along, what with the end of the world as they knew it looming over their heads. She plopped down on the edge of the bed and swung her legs. Nudity wasn’t that uncomfortable. Unlike Adora, Catra didn’t mind the communal showers and changing around the other girls. She had always marked Adora as having a shy side, but it turned out to be something deeper.

There was something that confused her though, and she intended to ask. However awkward it might be. The door creaked as Adora re-entered. Her eyes were on the floor. They snapped up to meet Catra’s, and her jaw slightly dropped.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Catra snorted into a high pitched giggle. “Get it?”

Adora shook her head. “Well, you didn’t waste any time.”

“Not like we have it do we, since you’re determined to drag me into this. Come closer won’t you? I won’t bite. Not unless you ask.” Catra winked. She enjoyed the pink that instantly shot into Adora’s cheeks and how the ears perked. 

She shuffled over, until she was a couple feet away from Catra.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“You can try,” Adora replied, jaw locked.

“How come I never… knew? I mean, we met at a very young age.” Catra clarified, “And I don’t mean the soulmate thing.”

“I asked Shadow Weaver something similar once, when I was old enough to become… curious,” Adora sighed. She sat at the very edge of the bed, far enough away as though Catra might have rabies. “She said I proclaimed myself a girl as soon as I could walk and talk, of course I was too young to remember it myself, now. She went along with it and well… it always felt right. I didn’t question what I knew, even when she told me I was built as if to be a boy.”

“Hmm.”

“I think she used magic to help with my voice, the rest is science. Admittedly, I kind of panicked when I first realized I was here to stay. I didn’t know if they’d have that - that stuff to put into my veins, but I discreetly found someone.”

Adora took a deep breath through her nose. Despite their time on opposite sides, Catra could see that she was having difficulty with this topic. Catra hesitated, then wrapped her fingers around Adora’s. “It’s called Transgender here, but it hasn’t yet been… accepted everywhere. It’s not that bad - they’re social pariahs at worst, but I wasn’t sure what my friends would think.”

“They’d be stupid to hold it against you,” Catra murmured. “I mean, they’re stupid anyway, but I guess  _ more _ stupid.”

Adora cracked a small smile at that. “Will you ever stop hating on them?”

“Probably not. You’ll just have to deal.” Catra murmured, “In the spirit of sharing, I don’t suppose you noticed the super embarassing tattoo I have?”

“Ah… no. I mostly… kept my eyes closed.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “You would. It’s on my inner thigh and it’s… well, you’ll have to see it to believe it. I lost a bet with Scorpia.”

“Heh, really. What was the bet about?”

“If I could get Entrapta to stay quiet for five minutes…” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know better.” Catra hummed at that. 

Adora tugged at one leg of her pants, in what seemed to be an absent-minded manner. Catra ventured, “So, are you going to strip, or do you want to give me the honor?”

Adora bolted to her feet.

“Relax will you!” Catra chuckled. “Listen, I won’t… do anything you don’t want. I’m not  _ that kind _ of person, okay?”

“Of course… I know… I know you’re a good person underneath -” Adora waved her hand at Catra’s person - well Catra in Adora’s person, wow this was really hurting her brain - “All of that.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “You wish.”

“I do. I do actually.”

Catra’s lips pressed into a thin line. She didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Whose got whose tongue now?”

“Oh, shut up and take it off already.”

Adora undressed in stiff, reserved, yet efficient movements. Catra decided to throw her a bone and politely look away. 

“Oh. I forgot you have - well this is going to be weird.”

Catra looked up. “You mean the genitalia? Weren’t you just in the toilet? Haven’t you - you know - at all?”

“Yes, yes I did, I just haven’t thought about it in these terms.”

“Besides, it’s  _ already _ weird. Just get over here, Adora.”

As soon as she laid her arm across Adora’s bare shoulders, there was a sharp sensation by her collarbone, then her ankle. For a moment, she thought they wouldn’t have to do this at all. She was surprised and yet not that she felt disappointment rather than relief. Then, the sensation passed, and she was still looking at Cat-dora.

“So, do you have any idea what we’re doing because -” Adora paused and bit her lip. “I’m… I’m a virgin.”

Catra couldn’t help it, she snorted. “All these pretty princesses and cute soldiers, or whatever you’re into, and you haven’t slept with anyone?”

“Hey! I’ve been - I’ve been busy. And I’m - I never gave much thought to procreation even before all of this, despite being so close to - to our duty to the horde.”

“Yeah, but I get a distinct feeling they do sex for fun around here.”

“I - I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything. But you - you have? Had sex, I mean?”

Lie. Lie. Lie.  _ Lie. Lie! Lie!!!  _ LIE!!!

“Ha, of course! I guess I just got bored, and you know me,” Catra purred, “I’m not one to give a fuck about all the regulations.”

“But… with who?”

“Uh… Scorpia.” It was the first person that came to mind who didn’t make her shudder at the mere  _ thought. _ As soon as it was out of her mouth, she knew it hadn’t been the wisest selection for the fib.

“Scorpia?”

“Yeah… what?”

“Isn’t she too old for you?” Eyebrows furrowed in concern. Catra looked away.

Oh shit, she’d forgotten. That wasn’t good, because Scorpia was a somewhat decent person compared to other horde soldiers, and Catra didn’t want to frame her that way. Lie. Lie. Lie.  _ Lie. Lie! Lie!!!  _ LIE!!!

“She’s… only a year older than you!” Catra’s ears twitched, and she struggled but managed to look Adora in the eye again. “And I had turned eighteen when we did it. Had sex. It was hot.”

_ Too much lying.  _ Catra wanted to melt into the floor. She hoped she wouldn’t mess this up and then look like an idiot getting caught in her lies. Adora’s eyes bugging out almost made it worth it. In a second, she relaxed.

“Really? Damn, she looks older.” Adora’s expression seemed carefully calm, voice too steady. Catra narrowed her eyes. Was Adora seeing through the lie? “That’s young for someone in her position.”

“Well. Can’t judge a book by the cover.”

A heavy silence followed as neither of them actually knew what to do next. Catra searched for something, anything to say or do. “We should uh, try kissing?”

“Try… what? Kissing?” Adora pronounced the word oddly. It was stupidly cute.

“It’s - I saw a couple doing it in the a castle, it’s a thing here, and you like things here, right?”  _ Why did she care whether she would like it or not.  _ “It’s a way to start small, I think, get comfortable with the… situation.”

Catra proceeded to explain what she observed. Adora nodded. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Catra rolled her eyes. “For pity’s sake, do I have to do everything?”

* * *

  
  
  


Catra cupped her cheek and brought their lips together. It was dry and soft and much, much more pleasant than she expected. It was unreal. The little noise Adora made didn’t help matters. Slowly as though reaching to stroke an injured animal, Adora looped her arms around Catra’s shoulders. As she’d seen the others, she attempted to slip her tongue inside Adora’s mouth. It took a couple tries before Adora got the message. It was wet and gentle, and much less gross than she anticipated. Catra wrapped her leg around one of Adora’s, stroking her ankle with her foot. Adora shivered.

It was still kind of disgusting to be honest. But it was her and Adora,  _ kissing. _ She mentally thanked Adora’s dopey friends for not caring about their own privacy. The body against hers was warm. She tried not to think too hard about the fact she was sort of kissing herself, because there would be no salvaging the mood if she mentally spiraled. 

It was a meeting of souls. The physical just  _ happened _ to be a part of that. Carefully, Catra started to scoot further up the bed. Adora easily went along. Catra pulled away, taking a breather. Adora’s chest heaved, her cheeks deeply flushed. She was gripping Catra’s arms a little too tight, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind.

She sat up.

Now, to figure out what to do next without drawing suspicion because she LIED. If she couldn’t have Adora, she hadn’t seen the point of bothering with anyone else. She had been… and pathetically still was…  _ everything _ to Catra. Her whole broken world. 

Why’d she have to go and do that?! She wanted to drop her face into her palm and groan. She tugged Adora’s grip off her arms and slightly pushed her, so she lay flat. She gripped the sheet instead. Catra nudged her right thigh aside. On the left is the tattoo of Adora’s sword, pointed in  _ that _ direction - oh, the irony. Scorpia knew what she was doing when that bet was made. She stroked it with two fingers and nodded toward it. Adora craned her neck to take a look and smirked. 

Catra had messed with herself a few times (definitely not while thinking of Adora and no one could in no way prove that), so how hard could this be? 

Heh, hard. Speaking of that - what the  _ hell _ was she supposed to do with this thing Adora’s body was equipped with? She had only a rudimentary idea, since she fell asleep during a lot of lessons about procreation. Taking a steady breath through her nostrils, she reached between Adora’s legs to touch her. She would just have to take it one step at a time. Feeling cheeky, she gave the tail a playful tug, because she  _ knew _ what it would do to her groin.

After a bit of exploration - and unexpectedly  _ loud _ sounds - Catra guided Adora’s hand to give her the same treatment. Adora’s fingers twitched, face pinching as though she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to touch it. Catra waited a second, but Adora followed through. Catra mewled, bucking her hips. Her skin was on fire, and something seemed to throb insistently just beneath the surface.

A few noises, touches, and experimentation later, it was time to face it. Catra found herself not particularly concerned if this worked. At least if they had to try the other thing, she could die  _ kind of  _ happy. At the very least, sexually satisfied after the last few tension filled years of adolescence.

She settled her weight over Adora, but she made sure not to stifle her too much. Adora grabbed Catra’s shoulders as she wriggled closer -  _ so close.  _ Catra used her hand to guide the dick into position, then she followed with a quick thrust.

She bit hard on her lip, thankful this body’s teeth weren’t so sharp.  _ The sensation. Oh sweet mercy.  _ Adora whimpered.

“Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt does it?”  _ Please tell her it didn’t she could never live with it if she caused Adora pain in this way - _

“No it’s - it’s a lot. That’s all. And I’m not exactly even… used to being built this way, you know.”

“Mhm.”

Words were difficult, her tongue felt thick. For a moment, she could only breathe and stare into grayish-blue felinesque eyes. Then, it felt as though some primal instinct was ready to take over. She placed her hands flat on the mattress and cleared the last few inches. Adora whined and canted her hips. 

“Ready…?”

“Yes.”

Catra pulled a bit out and thrusted in again.

Again and again and again. It was heady. Her lips were drawn to Adora’s lips, her neck, her chest. Then, she was using her teeth and tongue. She stroked Adora’s ears, and even nibbled on one, silently wishing she was on the receiving end of that. Adora clawed at her shoulders, likely leaving light red marks. Her hands trailed down, eventually finding a home in moving up and down Catra’s sides in stride with the rhythm of Catra’s hip movement. 

Her ears were filled with sounds she could scarcely comprehend, some of them escaping her own throat. A tight inferno formed in her lower abdomen, and she gritted her teeth. Just a little longer. She gave her hips a kind of swivel with an upward thrust, and that was it. Adora’s legs snapped tight around her, and she let out screeches the whole castle must’ve been able to hear. It didn’t take long for Catra to follow, thrusting erratically, feeling as though it had been violently yanked from her like a beast on a chain, but no less satisfying.

She forced herself with a hard push to roll over before collapsing. It caused her to nearly slide off the bed, but Adora caught her arm at the less second and pulled her close. It reminded Catra painfully of the time that Adora caught her from falling off the cliff. Whether she had been in real peril or not didn’t matter - Adora didn’t know that and  _ saved _ her. That sign that Adora, some part of her still cared, it had hurt her and touched her.

There was a flash of light behind her eyelids, and a jarring headrush. Her muscles tightened, and she held on for dear life. The whole room seemed to tilt and warp. 

She opened her eyes to a girl with mismatched eyes and brown disheveled hair, the ponytail holder nowhere to be found. Then, the illusion faded, and it was Adora, blonde, blue-eyed, actual Adora. Because she could, Catra reached to touch the soulmark and traced it again with her claw. Adora grasped her wrist, but she didn’t yank her hand away.

“I didn’t know. Before - the “diary” thing. There are times where I thought - where I felt this… connection. I wrote it off as wishful thinking.”

_ Oh. _

“I tried to tell you. So many times, I tried. But I just couldn’t. I don’t know why,” Catra confessed. She rolled to the side and pulled her leg up. Adora bent to get a look at her ankle, which had her name in looping cursive.

Adora flopped back onto the bed. “So what now?”

Catra hovered and stroked her hair. She lowered her head to give Adora a light and tender kiss, unlike the sloppy, biting, hungry ones from before - not that those weren’t great. “I guess we figure out this soulmate nonsense together.”

Adora lit up, in a sweet sort of way that made She-Ra look like a lawn ornament. Catra drawled, “So when you can get it up again, you wanna go another round in our actual bodies this time?”

Adora dug her fingernails into the base of Catra’s neck, causing her to arch and let out a short purr. Adora responded, “That would be really irresponsible.”

“That just makes it sexier.”

Catra’s high pitched laugh collided with Adora’s subtle chuckle. Giggles turned to moans as hands wandered, and they let their cares wash away for a little while as one wonderful, new beautiful, satiating, satisfying, and perfect moment sunk into another like they always belonged.


End file.
